A different story
by MiraculousElle
Summary: What if Adrien had fallen in love with Marinette instead? And what if Ladybug had fallen for a certain black cat? Reverse Crush AU
1. chapter 1

"Bro, you're staring again."

Nino snorted quietly as his best friend shot up straight in his seat, his face red and eyes blown wide. The blond turned slowly to grin at the other boy, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck in a familiar move. "Yeah... I know, sorry, Nino." Adrien glanced back towards that pretty, gorgeous, _beautiful_ girl he had been watching before, a smile gracing his face.

Marinette Dupain- Cheng. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe her. She was like an angel. Everything he adored; kind, cheery, helpful, sweet. She did have a temper sometimes and Chloé being Chloé had her making rash decisions but to be honest, Adrien loved her all the more for it. She was perfectly imperfect and he'd do anything for her to see him the way he saw her.

It was that moment that Marinette started to laugh at something Alya said across the courtyard. The bluenette threw her head back, her baby blue eyes closing and her rosy lips parting. Her smile. God, he could write poems about that smile. He did, actually. But no one would ever see those. Plagg had teased him one time to often and besides; Marinette deserved more than badly writte, extremly cheesy four liners.

Still glancing at her laughing, Adrien knew he had never seen someone so beautiful, so natrual, so...

"... rad, isn't it?"

The boy blinked, quickly looking back at his best friend who was scrolling through something on his phone. His curiosity picked up at that. "What is?"

"Jagged Stone is back in Paris and giving an open air saturday night! We're totally going."

Jagged Stone? Adrien remembered the exact day he started to listen to the rockstars music. Marinette had designed his new album cover and it had been everywhere. As he let slip that he'd never listened to his music, Marinette of all people had invited him to one of his concert since she got free tickets. Her hand had grabbed his in excitement and she had begged him to come since "it wouldn't be the same without you!"

Of course he had gone, if even only to be with Marinette. But then he actually started to like the music and, well, here he was.

Back in the present, Adrien smiled widely and fist bumped Nino. "Count me in!"

"Hey Nino, Adrien!"

The boys turned to see Alya Césaire, smirking and hands on her hips, walking over to them. Adrien was sure his best friend was now the one staring. _Ha, take that._

Alya was Marinette's best friend, has been ever since she'd started to go to school here. While the bluenette was more reserved, a little shy sometimes despite her cheery personality, Alya was loud, noisy and confident. And scary, too, if you ever only considered hurting her or her best friend. Adrien admired her for her strong character and liked her because of her independence and her close relationship to his own best friend. Not to mention she'd been the person to help Adrien get closer to Marinette.

The girl quickly sat down in front of the twosome, one hand coming up to push back her glasses. "Gonna make this quick: Jagged Stone is back in town, you in? Mari and I are going, and miss maladroit", her hand vaguely waved to her friend's direction, "insisted I asked you both to come." For a second her eyes glanced at Adrien before she smiled at Nino. "I'd be happy too, of course."

"We were planning on going anyway!" Nino smiled back, his eyes immediately softing at looking at her. God, they were disgusting. And obviously in love, not that either one of them cared to take it further.

Adrien subtly cleared his throat before standing up. "Count us both in. We'll text later, alright? Gotta dash, photoshoot calls!" The blond nodded at his friends, both still absentmindly watching the other and barely waving at him. Jesus.

Why those two weren't a thing he didn't get. They have liked each other for over a year now and even made out at Alix's birthday a few months back and still: nothing. Only Nino moaning about how great Alya was and how he wished he could ask her out.

" _Then do it, man."_

 _"I'll do it if you do too, Bro."_

Needless to say, neither had gone through with their statement. In the end, both boys were simply too in love to risk getting rejected.

Adrien was almost at the front door of the school yard as a feminine voice stopped him. "Adrien, wait up!"

 _Sweet jesus._

Swallowing, the boy spun around to meet bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Marinette took a deep breath, having jogged over through the yard. "Ah, I'm sorry... But I just wanted to make sure Alya asked you about the concert cause... She seems a little distracted nowadays." She vagualy pointed at the couple still talking at one of the tables and Adrien hummed, nodding a little and trying to clear his throat once more. Still, his voice probably sounded incredibly squeaky as he spoke and heat rose in his cheeks. "Yeah uhm, she did. We're definitely coming, I mean, it's jagged stone and we also like spending t-time with you - you _both,_ of course, and..."

Plagg basically vibrated in his pocket from laughing and Adrien wasn't able to tell him where to shove his teasing. He was awful. And blabbering. Did he mention the blue eyes?

But as kind as she was, Marinette simply giggled before grinning back up at him. "Great. We like spending time with you _both_ as well. I'll text you once I'm home to let you know where we could meet, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Marinette then bit her lip, for a moment her eyebrows drew together before she leaned forward to hug Adrien around his middle.

She hugged _him._

She _hugged_ him.

 _She_ hugged _him._

Warm and gentle, her arms wrapped around his waist, her cheek softly tucked against his upper chest, not quiet reaching his shoulder. She was careful, a little shy and embarrassed, and so damn cute. Hypnotized, the blond wrapped his arms gently around her, a little tense and shaky, but still secure. The world stood still, for a little while at least, and Adrien wasn't a model, he wasn't the lonely, still somewhat insecure boy, he wasn't Chat Noir. He was in love, warm, wrapped up in the thought of what could be one day, if they chose so. His eyes closed as he tried to hold onto this feeling for as long as possible.

It didn't last long but to Adrien it felt like a million years had passed before she let go, stepping back with a soft smile on her lips.

The girl was long gone before Adrien was finally able to move again only to promptly stumble and sit on the cold stairs leading out of school, Plagg still cackling quietly.

He was sure he'd never wash his shirt ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir was already at their meeting place when Ladybug arrived. It was a sight to behold.

They haven't seen each other in three days which was quiet a while for them and it had taken its toll on the spotted hero. She had missed seeing the black cat and hearing his stupid puns, she had missed how he'd always cheer her up with his happiness and light. She'd missed him, period.

Her face felt too hot under her mask as the girl sat down next to her partner, subtly trying to clear her throat. But her voice still cracked as she spoke. "What's up, Chaton?"

 _Oh no._

Chat turned, green eyes sparkling in amusement. Ladybug didn't blame him the slightest. But she couldn't help it, somehow her voice would never work when he was around. Her heart would flutter and her body would start to tingle before going numb. A pleasant kind of numb, of course.

Then again, it had been like this from the very start.

Ladybug remembered their first day pretty well- how insecure she had been back then, thinking she wasn't cut out for the job. But he had been there. Chat Noir had encouraged her, given her hope, made her stronger. It was all thanks to him. He was her personal hero.

And his kindness had been only one thing that made her fall for him.

She sighed, her hands coming up to rub across her face. "Ugh...I'm sorry."

"No problem, Bug. To answer you though, not much. It's been a pretty quiet day for me." The boy gave her his purest smile and _goddamn_ her heart felt like it'd jump out of her chest any moment. She managed a small smile.

Their faces turned back towards the darkening sky and Ladybug took the comfortable silence to think. Think about this amazing boy next to her, her feelings that started to run way deeper than a crush, and how she loathed these secret identities.

But they'd talked about it- it was best not to risk it. Loved ones could be used against them, they could be used against each other. Chat had been the voice of reason there; while the hero usually preferred a good pun over a serious conversation anytime, that time he had been too scared for the consequences of a reveal. Ladybug understood him and she respected it. It didn't mean she had to like it however.

A gasp tumbled out of her as she felt Chat curl his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry! You looked cold, can't have you _fureeze_ your butt off, can we?" The wink he sent her was familiar but she was able to spot the slight red on his cheeks, mostly hidden behind his black mask. It made her eyes sparkle.

"I- It's cool, I mean, It's warm now _obviously_ , you're hot- wa-wait!" Blue eyes widened as he laughed, head thrown back and eyes closed, at her remark. If she hadn't been this mortified by what she said she'd have gushed about how beautiful he looked right then, the last glows of the sun enlightening his face and the wind ruffling his blond hair softly.

Slowly, a grin crossed her face. Her hand gently hit his chest. "Not like that, idiot."

"Oh, so I'm not hot any other way?"

"Pff-"

"That's not a no, Bugaboo!"

Time stopped. For her at least.

His eyes met hers and twinkled with laughter and happiness, a look she knew he didn't have to often. Chat's homelife wasn't the best as he told her, he had limited freedom, barely chance to go out with friends. Not only had it made the bug-hero start to despise the little part of family he had left, but it had also given her another goal besides defeating Hawkmoth. Making Chat Noir smile as often as possible.

And if he had to ramble about a girl he obviously liked and how she had talked to him that day, so be it. Ladybug could hide her pain and sadness for him. It was worth it any time. Those were the times he looked the happiest and it was as heartbreaking as it was beautiful.

The girl simply smiled as Chat began talking about his apparently boring day, his arm still wrapped around her.

Ladybug couldn't think around Chat Noir but that was okay. It was always worth seeing that smile on his face. Because, even if he was smitten for some girl, it was _her smile,_ somehow.

He'd fall for her someday... It was just a matter of time.


End file.
